candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zimvader42
I had an idea too, I may be able to protect all important pages (episodes, main characters) that get attacked the most, and I think I could set them so only myself, you, and PGN can access them. It would lessen the damage for sure. I'll look into it. PirateJet (talk) 19:24, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I think the troll invasion has begun. Some idiot is telling me to stop adding "fake" articles and to add "real" information. Reported him/her to PirateJet. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Piratejet already blocked...just someone complainging about "fake" info I'm surprised you're awake, what time is it over there? PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:05, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween! PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:14, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, I haven't become admin (as far as I know) I'm working on becoming an admin for another wiki, whose founder hasn't ben on wikia since 2011, and has almost no active users.PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:01, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I said some more things on the blog. I'm guessing you haven't had time to get to it, but just in case the wiki doesn't notify you when other people talk on the blog, here's a link: http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PyroGothNerd/Show_wiki#comm-3124 Hey, can you please draw something for my Butterfly Valley wiki? There's a creature I can't quite make on MS paint (though I did make a concept image I passed off as fan art.) Here's a link. http://butterfly-valley.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fly_King Thank you! PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:36, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Also, I was just using Jetson and Flintstones as an example. It's the eye shape I was worried about. It doesn't have to look like Jetsons or Flintstones. I was just worried about it looking like it was from the 1960's or 1970's. PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:35, December 18, 2013 (UTC) MAGEGG WANTS TO DELETE THE WIKI!!! Magegg wants to delete the wiki!!!! We can't let that happen! All the work will have gone to waste!!!! People love this wiki!!! We can't let it happen!!! PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm making a back-up wiki with the information in case Magegg goes through with deleting this one. Magegg can't delete someone else's wiki. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Here, I'm copying and pasting information to this wiki. Please help PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:15, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm making a new wiki with the same information now. I'm just copying and pasting articles, but right now I'm uploading pictures,. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Here's the back up candle cove wiki: http://candle-cove-back-up.wikia.com/wiki/Candle_Cove_Back_Up_Wiki PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can add new characters and that. But nothing about a third, fourth or fifth or tenth season, not even rumoured. Please, I created this wiki simply to do a somewhat discreet and believable fake Candle Cove info center, but when about a show that's supposed to be that unknown and short-lived, you can't simply start adding more and more season with list of episodes completely detailed, not even if they're "rumoured", which in fact is even more ridiculous... Magegg (talk) 07:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC) 07:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC) OK... "It would be as desertic at two years ago"? Well, I would really prefer it that way. I created the wiki with the idea of it being a complement to the original creepypasta. That's, being something discreet, low-profile, short, somewhat obscure, but the important thing: Still "believable". Now the abundance of material all these people have been putting on the page is so much now we have three seasons, a series of books, an animated special, a bunch of unused scripts, an anniversary guide, pilots, movies, TV movies... I think if there was so much CC material, some of it would have survived?? IMO, this completely betrayed the idea of the wiki. Do I appretiate the effort of the "fanbase". I somewhat did, when they stick to the "original release" of Candle Cove. But when they started tenths and tenths of new characters, episodes and media, I mean, this is completely derailed. Just stop adding fan stuff, please! I don't care about fans, I don't care if the wiki was to stay "frozen", I don't care about "popularity": I just wanted to be a little, solid piece of work!! Not this that you are doing: Complete and endless EXPLOTATION of the idea, no different than a pack of TV executives creating spinoffs and derivated products just for the sake of popularity and "conquering the world". You are completely missing the point! You're just making the concept of Candle Cove cheap!! OK, I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do. I'm just going to remove my original articles. No more SEBTAW and no more show production thing. If you want to turn CC into Adventure Time, that's it. Just don't make me part of this nonsense. Magegg (talk) 16:36, April 14, 2014 (UTC) My view Yes, I think there has to be some kind of control. I'm pro deleting that "Season 3" thing. I mean, why should I respect that? If anyone has done it, it's there to stay? I don't think so. This is out of control. People's just saying "OK, I have this idea, then I'm going to put and that's it". And then we have to do lots of things to adapt to the new ideas, and I don't think it is fair. I don't care if there's people doing things in Deviantart about the series, because, if I start caring about it and integrating it into the wiki, then one, two, three more people are going to do the same, and the wiki will be nothing but a disjointed mess that doesn't resemble at all the original creepypasta, which was my idea with the creation of this wiki in the first place. So, if your idea is to respecto EVERY SINGLE THING coming out of any person of the "fanbase"'s ass, it makes it completely irrelevant because then everything is true and nothing makes sense anymore. I just said it, create a "Candle Cove Fanon" wiki if you want to continue growing this monster. For once, I've said "NO MORE". This has to stop. Magegg (talk) 20:05, April 14, 2014 (UTC) If she doesn't want it here, she doesn't want it here. No guilt by association. Don't put it up if she doesn't want it up. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:24, April 17, 2014 (UTC) -- Well, do you know the artist that doesn't want their artwork on here? I know Sylvia2's friend didn't want theirs on here, but she neve told me who it was so I didn't know what to remove. I've had artwork posted places without my permission before, so I understand their concerns, but with me a Wiki is public domain, so it isn't as if someone is claiming that it is their own. PirateJet (talk) 20:21, April 17, 2014 (UTC) I know on the Fear Mythos wiki, the caption is always the name of the artist (EX: Drawn by ..." or with things other than drawings, "made by..." or with CGI models "Rendered by...") and since a lot of the fan art has the artist in the titles, that shouldn't be too hard to do. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:23, April 17, 2014 (UTC) -- I decided to start adding the artist under each fanart we have, so people know who made it. I think it's the least we can do. PirateJet (talk) 20:54, April 17, 2014 (UTC) -- I don't think we should bother with the Youtube videos, they all have a button which links you to the video back on Youtube anyway. PirateJet (talk) 20:57, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, once we get up the names of the artworks we already have, from there we'd just have to remember to add it whenever adding pictures. And if we absolutely cannot find the artist, we can just list it as "unknown" PyroGothNerd (talk) 02:36, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Magegg might have deleted it. She deleted a lot of stuff without asking. I can't find Mrs. Polyanna anymore, either, and PirateJet had to re-add Black Teeth. PyroGothNerd (talk) 11:22, April 24, 2014 (UTC) (PGN logged off) I think it was Crackerjack or something like that. 17:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) -- Hey, do you want me to see if I can re-add the Crackerjack page for you? As an admin I can un-delete pages. PirateJet (talk) 18:45, April 24, 2014 (UTC) -- Alright, he's been restored! Also, I don't think there was honestly. We only have three ships, so there'd be no point in them having their own category. PirateJet (talk) 19:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC) -- Yeah, the Hogs crew have a ship, but it's listed under "Unused Charcters with the rest if the crew. And yeah, we used to have a ship for Milo, but we decided to get rid of him to simplify Milo's crew (he had too many crew members considering the budget and how mysterious CC is). PirateJet (talk) 19:58, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't here to help with the Troll attacks. I did report one user to PirateJet a moment ago, though. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:40, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't think Magegg would let me become an Admin... we've had too many arguments. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:09, May 3, 2014 (UTC) IDK. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:06, May 3, 2014 (UTC) You have to keep in mind it's been specified he only appeared in a few episodes PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I thought he merged somewhat well with the Getting Under my Skin" episode, since we were able to merge it with the plot with Poppy trying to get Janice to go somewhere safe with Sea Dog. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:03, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I haven't got a clue when that happened. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:57, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Mint guy? Who's the mint guy? PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:40, November 1, 2014 (UTC)